Black Hourglass
by Living Chain
Summary: Semi-AU. Waktu adalah hal yang magis. Waktu tidak dapat menyentuh mereka secara fisik, tetapi mereka dapat menyentuh mereka secara mental. Apakah Waktu akan membuatnya melupakan lelaki itu? Oh, tidak. Vietnam harap tidak. PD2. Two-shot. Dark!ThaiViet.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Semi-AU. Waktu adalah hal yang magis. Waktu tidak dapat menyentuh mereka secara fisik, tetapi mereka dapat menyentuh mereka secara mental. Apakah Waktu akan membuatnya melupakan lelaki itu? Oh, tidak. Vietnam harap tidak. PD2. Two-shot. Dark!ThaiViet.

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Warning: Viet's POV; time-line Perang Dunia 2, yang di chapter 2 akan jadi AU; Franco-Thai War. Dark!Thailand. Historical inaccuracies.

* * *

"Laos!"

"Cambodia!"

"France!"

Seorang prajurit berpakaian hijau tua bersemir merah darah berlari sambil terantuk-antuk mayat yang bergelimpangan di jalan raya yang kasar dan berasap. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa dikuncir tak lagi terlihat—diselipkan ke dalam topi berwarna sama dengan lambang bintang merah di depannya, walaupun beberapa surainya terbengkalai, penuh dengan minyak dan keringat, hasil tidak terguyur air selama hampir tiga hari. Memang; prajurit yang tak biasa, berwajah bulat dengan bulu mata yang lentik, dan bola mata yang kelewat besar untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Seorang perempuan. Hanya gadis. Bukan gadis biasa pula.

"Laos… Jawab aku! _Laos!_"

Jari-jari tangannya dengan kuku polesan yang telah patah meraba-raba medan yang ada di depannya. Mencari untuk setidaknya tubuh seorang lelaki kecil dengan rambut keriting pendek dan kakaknya yang kurus. Pikirannya mencoba menghalau benak tentang kemungkinan bahwa mereka telah berada di bawah gunung tubuh bersama mayat-mayat yang tersebar di sana-sini.

Tidak mungkin! Jangan sampai itu terjadi—kalau tidak, mau bersama siapa lagi dirinya?

"Tolong… Cambodia… Cambodia! Kau bisa dengar aku, kan?_ Kan?_"

Seorang kakak yang penuh dilema dan kekhawatiran juga panik, mencari kedua adiknya yang tidak ia lihat sejak kemarin, sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat sebatang senapan yang diarahkan padanya dari kejauhan, sebuah mata coklat kehitam-hitaman layaknya elang membidik dengan akurat, sedang senyum yang membeberkan barisan mutiara putih terpampang dengan bebas.

Suara pistol terkokang yang tersembunyi dalam guratan teriakan sang gadis yang baru saja berlari ke dalam api...

"France, France, dimana kau, France—_AARGH!_"

Suara teriakan seorang gadis menggema bersamaan pada saat tubuhnya berdebam dengan keras di atas tanah, memegangi pundak kanannya yang baru saja tertembak oleh siapapun—_sniper_ kelas tinggi tampaknya—yang ada di sana. Dia menggeram menahan tangis, dan matanya bergerak-gerak panik begitu melihat sesosok tubuh yang secara dramatis tampak dipertunjukkan oleh lampu sorot orkestra alam, pelan-pelan dibiaskan oleh cahaya api yang berkobar, keluar dari tempat perlindungannya di balik semak-semak tempat dimana ia menembaknya tadi—hyena yang keluar dari liang persembunyiannya dengan senyum layaknya seringai menghiasi wajah yang tak pernah sekalipun tak terlihat ramah.

Tidak ada kesalahan dalam perkataan itu; dia _selalu _terlihat ramah.

Walaupun mungkin itu hanya kamuflase belaka.

"Ana, Vietnam~! Bukankah aku dulu sudah bilang, ana, kalau di medan pertempuran, kau harus waspada dengan sekelilingmu? Untung saja tembakanku meleset, ana. Kalau tidak kau sudah mungkin mati di tempat~!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Vietnam itu menggeram, lalu meludahkan sebercak darah ke arah orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat itu seakan-akan ludah bercampur darahnya adalah selongsong peluru yang akan menembus dadanya tepat pada saat itu juga. Tentu saja tidak; ludahnya jatuh jauh dari tempat orang itu berdiri—dimana cahaya api dan juga matahari yang hampir terbenam menyinari wajahnya yang tak lagi memakai kacamata. Gadis itu terburu-buru terbangun dari tempatnya (sebenarnya tidak; ia menemukan bahwa bahkan untuk berdiri pun sudah _susah sekali_, sehingga memilih untuk duduk di atas tanah saja), lalu menyipitkan matanya, dan meludah sekali lagi, "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku hal itu, _Thailand_."

Thailand –sang negara penuh senyum- tersenyum. Posturnya yang memakai seragam hijau muda layaknya jendral –yang memang benar- berjalan mendekat sembari menghunus bayonet yang tertempel dengan erat di bawah senapannya. Tetapi bayonetnya tidak ia acungkan ke dada ataupun kepala Vietnam untuk secepatnya membunuh gadis yang menggeram ke arahnya, tetapi ia menunduk, jongkok di depannya, dan tersenyum semanis-manisnya.

Padahal senyuman itu biasanya ditujukan kepadanya dalam konteks manis seperti kakao, manis-manis pahit seperti itu, tetapi sekarang apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah senyuman seekor hyena yang siap menerkam mangsanya yang terjebak dalam api.

Senyum yang merendahkan. Dan tidak perlu dibilang kalau itu membuatnya _kesal_. Sangat kesal.

Senyum sombong dengan kilat mata hitam yang bersinar senang seperti penyamun, berfungsi sebagai kerangkeng dari wajah riang sang personifikasi negara penuh senyum yang terpenjara entah di mana.

Vietnam membenci Thailand yang _ini_. Sangat membencinya. Thailand yang tidak dikenalnya. Thailand yang tidak mengenalnya. Dia dan Thailand yang tidak saling mencoba mengenal. Thailand yang adalah penghambat misi penaklukan mencari tanah yang dulu ia lakukan sebelum menjadi protektorat France. Yang menghalanginya. Selalu berniat membunuhnya. Tidak sungkan-sungkan menghunus pedang seperti halnya adalah bercumbu saja. Rasanya seakan-akan pada saat itu juga ia bisa segera mengangkat tangannya dan meremukkan leher bebercak merah jambu yang dulu pernah dikecupnya dengan kasih sayang. Hanya karena dendam pada masa lalu. Tapi ia tahu ia _sudah _tidak bisa.

Terlalu banyak 'waktu'...

"Ada di mana Cambodia dan Laos?" geram Vietnam sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari pundaknya yang masih mengucurkan darah, lalu tangannya jatuh ke bawah untuk mempersiapkan diri mengambil pisau lipat yang tersimpan dengan aman di dalam kantong celananya. Tentu saja Thailand menyadari hal ini, tetapi ia pura-pura tidak melihatnya, masih memberikan sepotong senyum pada Vietnam, yang melanjutkan, "-dan kemana kau bawa France?"

Thailand menghela napasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang seperti nanas bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"Ana—kau tahu, Viet?" ujar Thailand yang, dalam sepersekian detik yang hampir kasat mata, telah menjepit Vietnam ke atas tanah, menekan luka tembakan yang ada di lengannya dengan keras sehingga membuat Vietnam berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Padahal ia tahu hanya sebuah luka 'kecil' di lengan tidak akan membuatnya mati, tidak akan ada personifikasi negara yang mati hanya karena sebuah luka sekecil ini. Tapi ia hanya ingin _berteriak_, berharap agar rasa sakit itu segera menghilang dari tubuhnya yang lelah bertarung. Dia bahkan sudah hampir tak mendengar suara Thailand yang bagai bisikan lebah di telinganya, "-kau terlalu mengandalkan dirimu pada orang Eropa itu, Viet. Orang itu sudah kabur sedari kemarin. Meninggalkan kalian bertiga sendiri di sini. Sendirian. Tanpa perlindungan. Dia tidak peduli pada kalian lagi."

Vietnam menjawabnya dengan sebuah erangan yang semakin keras menyayat udara sendat berbau besi. Ini membuat senyuman Thailand kembali ke wajahnya yang –sama seperti gadis yang ditekannya ini- tercemar merah, dan kembali berbicara, "Aah! Dan untuk si kecil Laos dan Cambodia, ana? Tenang saja, Viet—mereka sudah ada bersamaku di Bangkok sana. Dan, yah, kau tahu, ana? Mereka pun juga sudah kubawa ke tempat yang, ana, _spesia__l_-,"

Perkataannya dihentikan secara mendadak ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras mengenai selangkangannya. Thailand segera berdiri dari sana dan berteriak kesakitan, dimana Vietnam memakai kesempatan ini untuk segera berdiri secepat mungkin untuk melakukan serangan balik—

—tiba-tiba saja topi militer hijau sang gadis telah terlempar ke udara, bersamaan dengan suara tamparan yang bergema di area yang hampa oleh manusia.

Pipinya panas...

Sesaat semuanya terasa hening. Tangan Thailand yang terhenti di udara, dan Vietnam yang menunduk ke bawah. Hanya suara sesenggukan penahan tangis yang ada di sana.

_Viet… Viet… Jangan menangis, Viet… Ini hanya seperti dulu… Seperti dulu—dulu… Saat kau dan dia bertempur hampir setiap hari untuk memperebutkan Cambodia… Tidak ada bedanya dengan sekarang… Bedanya, hanya lebih banyak ledakan dan tubuh terbakar… Jangan menangis… Jangan menangis… _

Tentu saja perbedaannya lebih dari itu. Lebih jauh dari itu. Yah, selain tentang perbedaan teknologi yang sudah berkembang, ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih tersembunyi tetapi pada saat bersamaan terpampang dengan amat sangat jelas di depan matanya. Hanya saja ditutup oleh kabut-kabut pikiran yang menolak untuk mengakuinya.

_Perasaan _yang telah berkembang.

Kabut yang bahkan tidak akan membuatnya melupakan tentang malam-malan bersama dengan dirinya. Entah sedang tertawa, atau sedang menangis. Penuh cinta atau teriakan. Suka dan juga duka.

Suka atau tidak, Vietnam tidak akan pernah melupakan Thailand yang 'itu'.

Agak sedikit bodoh berpikir seperti ini saat di medan perang, tapi apa mau dikata; pikirannya mengatakan dua kata itu secara blak-blakan:

_Tak peduli bagaimanapun, aku_ _mencintainya..._

Kesunyian kembali dihancurkan begitu wajah Thailand yang terlihat seperti iblis mengamuk meliuk kembali menjadi sebuah senyum ramah, seakan-akan hal yang tadi tak pernah terjadi, walaupun bisa dilihat kedua kakinya masih bergetar seperti terjangkit tremor. Lelaki itu mendekat ke arahnya, ke wajahnya, dengan terhuyung-huyung, lalu dibisikkannya pelan-pelan kalimat itu.

"Ana, Viet? Kalau kau mau, aku akan memberimu tempat yang lebih _spesial _daripada tempat mereka, loh, ana?"

Ia membiarkan kata-katanya berhenti di udara, lalu dilanjutkannya lagi dengan sebuah _seringai_—

—"_Kau _tahu aku mencintaimu."

Disemburkannya lagi ludah bercampur darahnya—yang sekarang dengan tepat mengenai pipi kiri dari lelaki yang bahkan tak bergeming oleh penghinaan itu. Ludah merahnya menetes seperti air, walau Thailand masih tak mengambil satu gerakan pun untuk menghapus noda itu dari wajahnya. Itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri dalam hati, walaupun wajahnya masih menampilkan keberanian yang bahkan tak tergoyahkan oleh keringat yang menghujani kedua wajah mereka—tapi siapalah dia kalau misalkan tidak tahu tentang sisi lain dari personifikasi tanah penuh senyum yang bisa dengan mudah menggencetnya ke tanah?

"Kau menjijikkan, Thailand."

Thailand mengedikkan kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum –tentu, kapan kau pernah melihat _Thailand _melepas senyumnya?- tak peduli. "Terimakasih, Viet. Ana, kau tahu, kan, aku mencintaimu karena kejujuranmu? Itu pujian yang bagus, ana. Ooh! Dan haruskah mata dibalas mata, Viet? Pujian untukmu, tentu! Kau selalu lebih manis kalau menampangkan wajah agresif seperti itu, ana. Seharusnya kau memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu lebih sering di tempat tidur~!"

Tetapi kesabaran punya batas. Bahkan kesabaran seorang kekasih pun punya. Dia tidak tahan. Vietnam tidak tahan. Dia akan _memukulinya_ agar membuat orang sinting ini sadar dari halusinasi gilanya, bahkan sampai mati, bersama-sama, kalau perlu.

"Kau—_sialan!_"

Dan tangannya bergerak ke bawah.

_Waktu adalah hal yang unik_, pikirnya sambil mencabut pisau lipat yang telah ia persiapkan dan menghunuskannya dengan presisi akurat ke arah mata hitam milik lelaki di depannya, tetapi ditahan dengan mudah dengan menggunakan sebuah tangan berotot yang mengunci lengannya. Tak kehabisan akal, Vietnam mengangkat kakinya naik dan menendang Thailand tepat di pergelangannya. Seketika setelah lepas dari cengkeramannya, Vietnam segera menghunuskan beberapa serangan lagi dengan pisau kecilnya, walau Thailand dapat menghalau semuanya dengan baik, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi melancarkan serangan balik menggunakan bayonet yang, tanpa Vietnam sadari, telah ia lepas dari senapannya.

Dan, tidak seperti Thailand, Vietnam tidak bersiap akan serangan itu.

Semuanya bergerak secara perlahan; bagaimana bayonet itu dengan sukses menggores pipinya sehingga Vietnam bisa merasakan munculnya cairan lengket yang muncrat dari sana.

Seperti yang sudah dibilang, waktu adalah hal yang magis. Vietnam dan Thailand—semua personifikasi negara—adalah salah satu dari sedikit kaum yang hidup di dunia ini yang, pada keseluruhan tempat, tidak pernah terpegang oleh jari-jari Waktu yang terus berjalan maju. Kehidupan lebih dari seribu tahun, dengan perubahan fisik yang bisa dihitung hanya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan, orang-orang di sekelilingnya, para penduduk—orang-orang_nya_—menghilang secepat abu. Bekas fakta yang segera hilang begitu makam-makam pertanda bahwa mereka pernah hidup digusur oleh pemerintah untuk kepentingan militer atau apalah itu.

Sedangkan mereka berbeda. Mereka hanya bisa hidup selamanya dengan memori. Memang, jika seorang personifikasi negara mati oleh karena suatu sebab, bisa dilaksanakan semacam upacara perpisahan yang akan berakhir dengan sebuah makam pertanda bahwa mereka ada. Tapi, tentu, yang tertulis di sana bukan nama_nya_, melainkan sebuah nama yang mereka pilih sebelumnya agar bisa berbaur dengan para manusia-manusia. Dimana orang-orang akan berpikir,_ aah, hanya seorang manusia lain yang mati_, yang tidak akan diingat oleh siapapun kecuali keluarganya.

Itu yang baik.

Mereka akan mati dengan pikiran bahwa ada orang-orang yang mencintainya. Setidaknya, hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Waktu yang begitu sempit bagi seorang manusia tidak akan memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mengubah persepsi tentang orang lain, terutama yang sudah mati. Seratus tahun. Itu waktu yang begitu sedikit bagi kaum mereka. Tetapi bagi manusia, mereka menjalani hal itu dengan baik. Dan akhirnya dengan pikiran bahwa mereka akan bersama-sama dengan manusia yang telah pergi lebih dahulu dari mereka, orang-orang yang ditinggalkan akan mati juga akhirnya, dan menyisakan kenangan indah bagi mereka yang _kembali _ditinggalkan. Sebuah lingkaran yang takkan pernah putus-putus; terus berulang.

Hal itu tidak dapat terjadi baginya dan sisa kaum seperti dirinya.

Nah, itulah kenapa terkadang ia bilang waktu itu unik, magis. Waktu tidak dapat menyentuh mereka secara fisik, tetapi secara pikiran? Sangat bisa.

Dan sangat rentan.

Jalur berpikirnya buyar ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pistol ditembakkan bergeming di udara. Saat itu pulalah ia menyadari bahwa lelaki yang ada di depannya—Thailand—telah menjatuhkan pisaunya yang berkelontang di atas aspal dengan nada aneh, memilih untuk meringis kesakitan seraya memegang dadanya yang…

…darah.

Darah. Sudah bukan hijau muda warna pakaian jendralnya lagi, tapi merah.

Ada yang menembak…

"Vietnam!"

Suara itu…

Dia segera mengarahkan pandangannya melewati pundak Thailand yang sekarang telah berlutut, hampir kehilangan napas. Tetapi hal itu tidak dipikirkannya lagi, karena mata hitamnya menemukan setitik warna emas yang mengisi langit malam yang berwarna hitam, seperti kerlap-kerlip kunang-kunang yang hangat.

Ada sebuah senapan yang telah terkokang di tangan sang laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Fr-ance…?" bisik Vietnam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Vietnam!" teriak France lagi, sekarang sambil merentangkan tangannya di kejauhan sebagai pertanda untuk gadis yang dipanggilnya agar segera berlari ke sana, sambil memberikan sebuah penegasan dengan kembali berteriak lebih kencang, "Segera ke sini, Vietnam!"

Vietnam tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk hal itu. Matanya tidak lagi melihat ke bawah untuk berpandangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan Thailand yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah, diselimuti oleh darahnya sendiri yang mengucur seperti sungai. Gadis itu melemparkan pisau siletnya ke sembarang tempat, seakan-akan dengan pikiran bahwa dengan berkurangnya beban, maka dia akan lebih cepat sampai ke sana—ke tangan yang telah dilebarkan untuknya…

Dia tidak peduli bahwa orang Eropa itu pernah menyakitinya dulu—mempekerjakannya sebagai budak—Vietnam segera memeluknya dengan satu-satunya tangannya yang tidak mati rasa.

Setidaknya dia telah menjadi figur ayah pengganti bagi dirinya yang tidak punya ayah selama beberapa abad ke belakang ini. Biarlah seorang ayah yang kejam, tetapi setidaknya dia adalah ayahnya.

"Sssh… _Ma chér… Chér _Vietnam… Tidak apa-apa… Tidak apa-apa…," kata lelaki berambut pirang itu sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya yang penuh keringat, dan saat itu pula dia sadar bahwa jalur air telah membasahi pipinya, dan yang paling bagus, membersihkan bercak-bercak darah dan abu yang ada di sana.

Tahu tentang hal ini, dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada France. Dia tidak malu menangis. Dia dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita, dan wanita diwajibkan untuk menangis sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, atau lebih, yang sering terjadi kepada kebanyakan orang. Menangis adalah cara terbaik untuk melupakan tentang kejadian yang menyedihkan. Dan setidaknya dia berterimakasih untuk hal itu.

Tapi menangis ada waktunya, dan itu bukan sekarang. Dan begitulah pikirannya saat Vietnam melepaskan pelukannya dari France untuk beralih menghapus air matanya.

Setelah itu, Vietnam bertanya kepada France, "Kau sudah menemukan Laos dan Cambodia?"

France mengangguk. "Mmm. Aku menemukan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu di Bangkok. Sedikit berdarah, tetapi secara keseluruhan baik-baik saja."

Vietnam tahu, arti kata dari 'sedikit berdarah' itu pasti adalah kebohongan di bagian 'sedikit'-nya. Dia tahu siapa Thailand itu. Mereka rival seumur hidup. Dan juga sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja dia tahu sisi gelap dominatrix yang biasanya bersembunyi di balik senyum manisnya itu. Thailand tidak akan membiarkan seorang tawanan hidup dalam keadaan 'sedikit berdarah', kalau tidak sudah dalam keadaan benar-benar mati. Tentu saja Vietnam tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Thailand adalah 'sahabat baik', mungkin lebih, dari Russia. Tapi dia tidak akan membicarakan, atau mempertanyakan, hal itu sekarang.

"Ayo, cepat naik ke mobil," perintah France sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil jeep tentara hijau yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Sebentar lagi tentara Thailand akan segera memeriksa area ini. Aku tahu kau mau segera pulang, tetapi kurasa Hanoi akan sangat berbahaya sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Nice sebelum aku berangkat ke Paris—dan seperti namanya, adalah tempat yang terbaik pada saat ini."

"Mau di Nice atau tidak, bukankah kondisi di Eropa _jauh_ lebih berbahaya daripada di sini?"

France yang telah ada dalam mobil hanya bisa memberikan senyum lemah kepada Vietnam yang masih berpijak di atas tanah.

"Selama Germany tidak mengincarmu, tidak akan apa-apa. Dan terlebih kota itu dekat dengan laut. Asal Italy atau Bulgaria tidak melancarkan armadanya, tidak akan apa-apa."

Gadis itu mencoba memikirkan ketidak-logisan jawaban yang diberikan France. Germany—atau setidaknya, bosnya—tidak pandang bulu selama dia berpikir apa pun yang dia lihat di depannya adalah musuh (dan perlu diingat bahwa France termasuk di dalam pandangannya pula), dan apakah dia telah melupakan salah satu teknologi tercanggih yang pernah dibuat pada abad ini yang adalah pesawat _terbang_? Pesawat terbang penjatuh _bom_ pula?

Itu sama sekali bukan lebih aman daripada Hanoi. Itu sama saja dengan cari mati—

—mati—

Lalu dia tersadar.

"Tunggu sebentar—bagaimana dengan _Thailand_?"

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Cepat duduk, Vietnam," perintahnya sambil menarik Vietnam untuk masuk ke dalam jeep. Tetapi dia menolak untuk menerima jawaban itu tanpa perlawanan, dan berteriak sambil menepis tangan sang personifikasi negara Prancis dengan satu tangannya yang tidak terkena tembakan.

"Kau gila, France! 'Tidak apa-apa'? Demi Tuhan, kau menembaknya di dada!"

"Dan dia menembakmu di lengan," jawab France sambil mengelus lembut lengannya yang tertembak. "Apa bedanya?"

"_Berbeda_! Dia bisa mati!" teriaknya sambil menepis tangan France sekali, lalu membalikkan badannya, berniat untuk segera berlari kembali ke tempat Thailand masih terdiam meringkuk. Ya, ia masih ada di sana; tak berdaya. Tetapi belum sempat kakinya melompat dari sisi mobil, sepasang tangan yang lebar, dan kuat, menariknya dari belakang, membuatnya tersungkur ke atas jok mobil sambil memekik kaget.

"Jalankan mobilnya!" teriak France kepada tentara yang memegang kemudi.

Kemudi setir dibanting, roda-roda mesin berputar dengan kecepatan yang serasa dipaksa, terdapat satu-dua hentakan, dan gadis itu sadar bahwa mobil telah _berjalan_.

_Tidak..._

_Thái Lan—Thailand!_

Gadis itu meronta-ronta dalam dekapan lengan protektornya, yang masih terus menolak untuk melepaskannya. Dia berteriak pada pikirannya sendiri, kenapa jadi seperti_ ini_? Dia tidak seharusnya mengais-ngais lengan satu-satunya orang terdekat yang bisa dipanggilnya ayah hanya karena mengkhawatirkan _musuh_nya. Itu sama sekali tidak logis. Tidak logis karena, sampai peluru itu tidak mengenai jantung, sebenarnya tidak akan dapat membunuh seorang personifikasi negara seperti dirinya atau musuhnya itu.

Vietnam rasa mungkin karena dia hanya _ingin_ meronta-ronta. Tantrum yang datang tiba-tiba. Rasa tidak nyaman atau marah dalam diri anak-anak yang akan berujung pada meledaknya emosi anak itu dan mulai mengamuk. Mungkin dia sama seperti mereka.

Rasa tidak nyaman karena dia telah meninggalkan Thailand sendirian di sana…

Dan rasa marah karena Thailand telah meninggalkan_nya_ sendirian di sini.

Semuanya terasa _salah_.

"Vietnam… Kau bisa jatuh dari mobil, Viet—astaga, Vietnam! Jangan menendangku… Berhenti—_berhenti_!"

Sekali lagi, sebuah telapak tangan menampar pipinya. Tidak sekeras bagaimana Thailand menamparnya tadi, tetapi setidaknya, sudah cukup keras untuk membuatnya terdiam.

Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca…

Di depan sana, sang tentara yang memegang kemudi tampak terus-terusan melepas dan memegang setirnya dengan tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat. Salah tingkah, yakin. Dan juga takut, mungkin karena kelakuan atasannya ini, bisa-bisa para prajurit musuh akan mendengarnya dan dia akan ditembaki peluru sampai mati, atau mobil ini meledak, yang mana pun yang duluan sama saja, karena semuanya akan berujung pada kematiannya juga.

Tentu saja France dan Vietnam tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Sudah lebih tenang sekarang?"

Vietnam mengangguk, dengan napas yang sedikit tersendat-sendat.

France menghela napasnya lega dan beralih untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Vietnam sambil tersenyum, walau lemah dan miris, untuk menenangkannya. Laki-laki itu menurunkan Vietnam dari pangkuannya tempat tadi sang gadis mengamuk, menyuruhnya dalam sebuah perintah bisu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Vietnam tidak perlu diberi tahu tentang hal itu; tanpa kata-kata, dia segera duduk di atas jok mobil yang kasar.

Terasa jok mobil itu pun juga berbau amis darah.

Waktu adalah hal yang magis. Waktu adalah hal yang unik. Waktu tidak dapat menyentuh mereka secara fisik, tetapi mereka dapat menyentuh mereka secara mental. Dengan mudah pula. Tubuh mereka menolak fakta bahwa Waktu itu ada, hanya karena mereka tahu bahwa pikiran mereka _rentan_ terhadap Waktu. Takut. Takut. Takut. Dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiran:

_apakah aku akan melupakannya?_

Waktu yang memutarbalikkan memori dan perasaan… Melupakan sebuah diri yang tersembunyi dalam kerangkeng seringai selebar wajah. Ya, itu dapat terjadi. Hanya oleh karena Waktu. Dan mereka punya hal itu, tak terbatas pula!

Jika tidak dijaga dengan baik, suatu saat, benang merah yang mengikat mereka berdua akhirnya akan putus juga. Lalu mereka akan kembali tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Saling membunuh seperti binatang liar tak berakal.

Vietnam membalikkan badannya di ujung mobil, hanya dapat memandang putus asa tubuh yang sekarang hanya terlihat sebagai titik di kejauhan sana, sebelum menghilang dari lanskap merah yang tengah diarungi mobil yang dikendarainya.

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Historical notes!

Franco-Thai War: Perang antara tahun 1940-1941 yang diikuti oleh, seperti namanya, Vichy Prancis dan Thailand. Saat ini Prancis mengalami kekalahan besar-besaran karena invasi beruntun Nazi Jerman, sehingga pemerintah Thailand berpikir bahwa Thailand akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merebut wilayah jajahan Prancis (wilayah Indo-Cina; Laos, Kamboja, dan Vietnam). Perang ini berakhir dengan Thailand meraih kemenangan atas Prancis, dan membuat para tentaranya kembali ke Eropa.

Cambodia: Sebenarnya, sedari dulu, sebelum Vietnam menjadi koloni/protektorat dari Prancis, Vietnam dan Thailand (waktu itu Siam) _selalu_ berperang untuk mendapatkan kendali atas Cambodia. Status kepemilikan Cambodia terus-terusan berganti dari Vietnam ke Thailand seiring perang-perang terus berlangsung. Jadi, saia punya head-canon bahwa Viet dan Thailand itu semacam 'rival' :P

Nice: Kota besar di bagian selatan Prancis. Tempat wisata terbaik setelah Paris sekarang, tapi pada waktu PD2, kota ini dipakai sebagai tempat perlindungan imigran Yahudi dari tentara Jerman. Tentu saja, begitu wilayah selatan Prancis menjadi Vichy Prancis (yang menganut paham anti-semitik), para imigran Yahudi (sekitar 600 orang) dikirim ke kamp konsentrasi dan...yah, anda tahu sisanya. Jadi bisa dibilang tempat ini tidak _tidak _seberbahaya keliatannya.

Referensi diambil dari _Wikipedia_ dan novel _Pardon My French_.

A/N: Baiklah. Ini chapter yang pertama. Di chapter yang depannya lagi, cerita ini akan berubah menjadi _AU_/_Alternate Universe_, dikarenakan oleh karena keinginan author ini yang pengen ngeliat black!Japan dan black!Thailand –plak-. Tentu saja, fokus utamanya tetap ThaiViet, dan bakal lebih dark daripada chapter ini. Jadi, stay on! Saia akan updet secepat yang saia bisa! Stay strong in our mood of Christmas Bloodfest!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Warning: AU. Dark!Harem!Thailand. Suggestive themes. Implied raep/intercourse/sesuai interpretasi masing-masing. Thailand's POV. Inspirasi dibantu dengan lagu Vocaloid Madness of Duke Venomania dan novel karya Vladimir Nabokov Lolita.

A/N: Uuh… Ya, ini sebenarnya fic harem!Thailand yang dari dulu kepengen dibuat author sewaktu fake!Malay sama Nesia keluar. Ternyata itu cuman Hima-papa trolling. Jadi idenya gagal dan saia nggak lanjutin. Oleh karena itu, di fic ini ada 'sedikit' harem kalau anda jeli :P –dihajar- Oh, iya, dan setelah mengubrak-abrik blog-nya Himaruya-san… Saia menemukan trivia bahwa Thai-kun mengawali kalimatnya dengan kata 'Um/Hm'. Jadi, jangan kaget kalau anda menemukan banyak kata itu di sini :)

* * *

"Kita menang, Thailand-kun."

Thailand hanya bisa menatap wajah Japan yang tersenyum manis padanya. Dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Atau hanya memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya mendengarkan suara penyihir yang berceloteh melantunkan inkantansi pengutuk, yang penyelesaiannya ditandai oleh seringai lelaki yang duduk di depannya melebar sepersekian mili.

"Inflitrasi ke Amerika Utara berhasil dilaksanakan. Mudah sekali. Orang-orang America-san dan...siapa namanya, kembarannya, Canada? Ya—mereka sama sekali tidak siap dengan serangan udara yang dilakukan oleh Germany-san dan Italy-kun. Apa kau tahu, Thailand-kun? Dari data yang diberikan Germany-san padaku, tampaknya sebelumnya mereka sudah menyiapkan senjata pamungkas yang dibuat dengan uranium—bom nuklir, katanya, yang rencananya akan dijatuhkan ke Tokyo. Untung saja kita bertindak cepat, iya, kan, Thailand-kun?"

Melebarkan kedua tangannya, pada saat bersamaan membuka peta dunia besar yang terpampang di atas meja. Semua gambar tanah yang ada di peta diwarnai dengan empat warna dominan: biru yang mewarnai seluruh daratan Amerika Utara, ditandai dengan tulisan '(USA & Canada)'; hitam dan kuning yang bertebaran di seluruh permukaan Eropa -simpan beberapa warna lain yang hanya sedikit mewarnai peta- bertuliskan '(Germany)' dan '(Italy)'. Dan jauh di bawah sana, setengah dari China, melebar sampai ke Oceania dan Australia, diwarnai warna putih yang bertuliskan '(Japan)'.

Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi, termasuk Asia Tenggara.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi orang bodoh sekalipun untuk mengerti apa arti dari peta tersebut.

"Kita MENANG!" teriak Japan sambil tertawa lebar, membiarkan rasa arogan menguasai dirinya, sedang Thailand hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar geledak tawa penyihir yang bergaung, meloncat-loncat dari dinding satu ke dinding lainnya.

"Kita menang kita menang _kita menang_! Kita _memenangi_ perang ini! Kita berhasil... Ahahahah—kau lihat sekarang, China?" Dia berteriak kepada sisa warna merah sendu yang mewarnai setengah dari daratan Republik Rakyat Cina yang setengahnya lagi telah terisi dengan warna putih. Terintimidasi oleh persatuan abu-abu yang membayang-bayangi—tak bergerak. "Kau lihat sekarang, China—ah, bukan—_g__ē__ge_? Aku _dìdi _yang baik, kan? Karena walaupun, sebagaimanapun, kau melawanku di masa lalu... Aku masih membiarkan kau memiliki mata, _g__ē__ge_, untuk melihat bagaimana _dìdi_-mu tercinta..." Japan meraup seluruh peta yang lusuh dalam satu pelukan, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya yang erat sambil berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "...menghancurkanmu pelan-pelan seperti abu!"

Dan yang dilihat Thailand setelah itu adalah robekan kertas yang beratus-ratus jumlahnya beterbangan, memenuhi ruangan itu seperti salju melayang-layang yang tak pernah turun, memberikan kesan magis.

Atau kesan gila, apapun yang kau pilih.

"Thailand-kun..." suaranya berat, seperti faring lelaki paruh baya penuh dahak yang bergetar. Japan telah berada di kursinya, menyender dengan lelah, memandang Thailand dengan mata setengah tertutup seperti mabuk. Bukan mabuk oleh wiski maupun sake; mabuk kekuatan.

"Kau sudah jadi anak yang baik."

Sama sekali tidak terperangah dirinya terhadap senyum Japan yang membuat bulu kuduk bergetar, atau nada kalimat yang diucapkannya yang membuat bulu roma berdiri. Dia hanya tersenyum. Seperti biasa. Seorang Thailand yang biasa-biasa saja. Mengangguk, dan berkata, "Terimakasih."

"Anak yang baik akan dapat hadiah," lanjut Japan sambil menghembuskan satu robekan kertas yang mendarat di hidungnya, membuatnya melayang lagi ke udara. "Itu yang sering _g__ē__ge_ bilang padaku dulu. Dia sering memberiku hadiah kalau aku menuruti perintahnya."

"Ooo." Itu bukan suara 'ooo' dalam arti yang penuh sarkasme di dalamnya; bukan juga suara 'ooo' yang dibuat seakan-akan suatu pertanyaan kunci kehidupan telah terjawab. Hanya sebuah 'ooo' biasa, keluar dari bibir karena obligasi. Tetapi Japan puas dengan jawaban itu, terlihat dari senyumnya yang agak melebar. "Dan kau, Thailand-kun, karena telah menjadi anak yang baik dengan menemaniku dari awal sangkakala perang dibunyikan sampai akhir pertarungan, akan dapat hadiah. Hadiah untuk anak baik yang setia."

"Japan—kupikir, aku tidak sepantasnya mendapatkan hadiah," ujar Thailand masih sambil tersenyum, mencoba merendahkan diri serendah-rendahnya dengan membawa telapak tangannya ke dada. "Aku hanyalah sebuah jembatan menuju Asia Pasifik yang kau pakai; hanyalah pengantar menuju kemenangan indahmu yang sekarang telah kau genggam dalam tanganmu. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali."

"Omong kosong. Bahkan sebuah jembatan yang telah tua pun dengan senang hati mau menerima oli yang dilapiskan di mur-murnya yang telah berkarat."

Wajah Thailand sama sekali tidak bergeming, masih tetap memberikan senyum selebar mungkin.

Membuat semua orang sadar bahwa sikapnya hanyalah sebuah akting belaka.

"Pilihlah, Thailand-kun," ujar Japan dengan nada pelan, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, kepalanya ditengadahkannya ke atas untuk melihat langit-langit warna kulit yang terlihat begitu tinggi seperti ruang opera. "Pilih apa yang kau mau. Apa saja. Kalau tidak ingin melihatnya sebagai hadiah bekas peperangan, anggap ini sebagai hadiah..._persaudaraan_."

Persaudaraan.

Haa.

Dia ingin tertawa.

Benar-benar sebuah kata yang terlalu majestik untuk keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Yah, dia sendiri telah bilang begitu, jadi...

Kenapa tidak?

"...gara."

"Oh?"

"Hm. Tenggara. Aku ingin seluruh wilayah Asia Tenggara."

* * *

Kekuatan. Apa itu sebenarnya kekuatan?

Hal yang aneh; kekuatan itu. Sebelum semua hal ini terjadi, Russia pernah mengatakan hal ini padanya, bahwa kekuatan adalah hal yang 'absolut', yang paling utama; carilah kekuatan sebanyak-banyaknya; gunakan kekuatan yang telah ada untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau.

Dia rasa, dalam praktiknya teori itu memang benar. Perang berkala yang dulu selalu terjadi antara dia dan Vietnam membuktikan itu. Kekayaan, tanah, popularitas... Ketiga hal itu tidak akan dia dapatkan jika tidak memiliki kekuatan. Dia tahu tidak akan ada negara yang dapat bertahan di dunia yang tamak ini jika tidak mencari kekuatan, dan memang 'kekuatan absolut' adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang tanpa sekalipun tersentuh tangan-tangan orang Eropa.

Tapi, apakah orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa dia gila jika sebenarnya tidak menginginkan kekuatan?

Tidak—bukan dalam arti dia tidak menginginkan kekuatan sama sekali. Oh, dia menginginkannya. Sangat. Kekuatan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup.

Karena itu, dia tahu, Russia memang benar pada satu aspek, tetapi dia juga salah pada aspek lain.

Kekuatan absolut tidak bisa—

"Jangan menangis, ana. Kalian tahu aku menyayangi kalian, ya?"

Apa yang dilakukannya? Entahlah. Dia tidak tahu. Vietnam bilang itu sisi 'dominatrix'-nya. Tapi dia kurang nyaman dengan sebutan itu—dominatrix; kata apa itu? Ooh, ayolah. Kita tidak sedang membicarakan Germany di sini, dan jelas-jelas dirinya tidak bisa disamakan bahkan sejengkal pun oleh sang pembawa piala Perang Dunia 2 itu. Mmm. Benar, Thailand lebih ingin menyebutnya sebagai… _insting_ seorang kakak.

Apa itu insting seorang kakak? Sekali lagi, dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya melakukan semua hal ini menurut perintah hatinya saja. Yah, apa pula yang jelas pada zaman seperti ini? Tidak ada.

Tapi sekali lagi, akan dikatakan bahwa apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini adalah karena insting seorang kakak.

Empasis berat pada kata _insting_.

Ya; kau tahu, insting? Kata-kata yang sering digunakan pada suatu novel fiksi ilmiah yang menjelaskan cara bagaimana zombie-zombie itu dapat berjalan? Atau kata-kata yang sering digunakan untuk menjabarkan karakter manusia yang paling dasar?

"Tapi semuanya tidak akan apa-apa. Mmm. Orang-orang Eropa itu sudah tidak ada lagi, ana. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dia berhenti menjilat keasinan kulit lelaki lain yang ada di bawahnya, dan jika kita semua memilih untuk berpindah perspektif ke perspektif lelaki lain itu, maka akan dilihat mata coklatnya (berbayang-bayang hitam dalam dunia kelabu malam) terasa 'jauh'.

Kembali kepada Thailand. Dia berpikir lagi tentang kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya kepada lelaki yang lain. Sebenarnya, kepada siapa kalimat itu ditujukkan? Kepada dua anak kembar yang tengah menangis ini, atau kepada dirinya sendiri? Karena tidak bisa dilupakannya hal-hal yang terus menghantuinya selama seratus tahun terakhir, atau kesaksian privasi dirinya yang mengaku –tetapi tidak mau mengingat- melihat seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan kacamata yang diletakannya di sebelahnya, yang bisa dibilang sudah cukup dewasa, setidaknya lebih dari umur dua puluh tahun, duduk meringkuk di sebelah ranjangnya yang hampa oleh satupun makhluk bernapas. Lengannya memeluk kaki yang ditekuknya sampai mengenai dadanya yang telanjang.

Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Oh, dia tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi akan dikatakan lelaki itu berulang kali menyebutkan kalimat tersebut seakan-akan kalimat itu adalah mantra yang dapat membuat tubuhnya tidak dihancurkan menjadi ampas dunia dan kembali ke tanah.

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!_

"Kakak ada di sini… Kakak ada di sini…"

Laki-laki itu mendesahkan sebuah, "Ya," dan dilanjutkan oleh gadis di sebelahnya yang telah terpintal selimut hangat berwarna biru, "Kami tahu."

Kabut kelabu yang menimbulkan ilusi cinta, rasa asin air mata yang terasa hambar di lidah, dan dua bentuk perapian manusia yang menghangatkan tubuhnya pada malam yang terasa panjang ini…

—(tidak) anehnya, ia merasa dingin.

* * *

Waktu adalah hal yang unik. Waktu adalah hal yang magis.

Dan untuk kali ini, dia tahu kenapa. Karena, pada saat-saat tertentu, waktu akan terasa sangat lama—saat-saat tertentu yang menyenangkan dimana kau ingin mengingatnya dalam pikiranmu seumur hidup kalau bisa. (Seperti, ia ingat, saat malam itu bersama Vietnam, misalnya, dimana libido terasa nikmat dan bibir itu terasa hangat, ketika di dunia ini tidak ada lagi yang berarti kecuali mereka berdua yang berpelukan penuh sayang dengan satu sama lain) Tetapi di lain hal, di balik sisi gelap sang Waktu yang menguasai dunia ini, dia bisa menjadi sangat tidak terasa keberadaannya.

Seakan-akan waktu dua puluh tahun terakhir ini hanyalah lagu balet yang berputar cepat pada sebuah gramofon rusak. Suara yang membuatmu ingin segera melupakannya saja.

Kenapa? Karena, yah,

dia merasa ini semua terasa _salah._

"Tatap mataku, Philip. Mmm. Kau anak baik, ana. Jangan pikirkan siapa-siapa lagi."

Mereka mencintainya. Tentu. Thailand telah memastikan hal itu selama dua puluh tahun terakhir ini. Mereka akan tersenyum kepadanya dan dia akan membalasnya dengan senyum termanisnya. Lalu acara makan pagi bersama akan diisi dengan celoteh-celoteh jenaka ala adik-adiknya tercinta. Seperti itulah rutinitas tiap pagi yang terjadi dalam keluarga itu. Semuanya baik-baik dan tenang, bukan?

Salah.

Di tengah-tengah suasana yang indah (suatu keluarga yang tenang dan gembira, seperti impiannya!), ada seorang pembangkang.

"Kau menjijikkan, Thailand. Dan kalian; berhentilah bersikap seperti itu."

Dan gadis itu akan pergi, meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam kesunyian kaku yang membuat tangan gemetar dan kaki tidak nyaman.

Tetapi, di akhir-akhirnya, ia hanya akan tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Rivalnya. Kekasihnya. Vietnam.

Oleh karena itulah dia mencintainya, bukan?

"Spain sudah tidak ada lagi."

Lelaki itu diam. Jauh lebih diam daripada sebelumnya, mengingat dia cukup pendiam, tidak terlalu buruk dibanding yang lain yang seakan-akan mulut mereka telah dipasangkan motor yang tanpa lelah terus bekerja.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia berkata dengan suara sehampa lubang gelap, "Ya, _Espanya _sudah tidak ada."

* * *

Waktu adalah hal yang unik, magis. Dan pada saat yang bersaman, Waktu adalah hal yang jahat.

Sang Waktu mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan perasaan berubah-ubah—tidak akan ada yang bisa menerka bagaimana sang Waktu bekerja dengan _hourglass_—jam pasir—raksasa miliknya. Pada suatu saat, sesuatu yang menyenangkan bisa terasa sangat cepat dan bisa juga ia terasa lambat. Hal yang sama pun berlaku pada hal yang menyedihkan.

Seperti misalkan, seratus tahun yang panjang dalam kesendirian yang menyiksa.

Siapakah yang ia punya dalam waktu seratus tahun yang panjang itu?

Tidak ada. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sendirian.

Seakan-akan Waktu tertawa melihat kesengsaraannya.

"Kalian berdua anak yang manis, ana. Mmm. Aku menyayangi kali-,"

Suara pintu yang dibuka memecah keheningan di dalam kamar itu. Thailand menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan menemukan bahwa Vietnam –memakai sebuah piyama hijau yang tembus pandang di bawah sinar rembulan- telah berdiri di sana dengan wajah jijik. Tanpa ada suara apa pun lagi, Laos dan Cambodia segera mengenakan baju mereka seadanya sebelum berlari ke arah kakak wanitanya sambil menahan tangis.

Kedua laki-laki itu segera memeluk kakak mereka, dimana Vietnam mencoba menenangkan mereka dengan mengelus-ngelus punggung keduanya yang basah oleh keringat. Dan bahkan sampai ia menutup pintu kamar itu sembari membawa kedua adiknya keluar, Vietnam sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Thailand yang hanya duduk di diam di atas ranjang.

Seakan-akan dia tidak ada di sana.

Esok paginya, semua kaca jendela yang ada di kamar Thailand telah hancur berantakan.

* * *

Dia masih melakukannya. Mencoba menjadi seorang kakak yang baik dan menuntun ketiga adiknya yang lain untuk mendengarkan 'keluh kesah' mereka saat malam hari.

Hanya saja ia merasa tidak tertarik untuk terus melanjutkannya.

Dering-dering telepon itu terus berbunyi sekarang hampir setiap hari. Pasti dari orang-orang Eropa itu, pikirnya sambil menggunting kabel telepon pada suatu hari.

Pernah suatu saat saat di bulan Desember yang penuh hujan, ia menerima _voice-mail_ dari Japan—

"_Halo, Thailand-kun? Ya, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bersua. Bagaimana kabarnya? _(Thailand berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Ooh, Japan. Sudah, hentikan basa-basimu itu!)Sumimasen_, bukannya ingin menganggu... Tetapi aku mendapat kabar dari EU bahwa kau terus-terusan menolak untuk mengadakan konferensi dengan mereka. Itu, tentang perihal pelepasan Asia Tenggara. Bukannya aku ingin menganggu urusan rumah tanggamu, tetapi kurasa kau harus _segera _melepaskan Asia Tenggara, kalau perlu secepatnya. Netherlands-kun sudah—,"_

Telepon itu pun rusak secepat ia dibeli sehari yang lalu.

Thailand menghela napasnya tak percaya, dan melempar gunting yang dipegangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Padahal, Japan-lah yang memberikan Asia Tenggara kepadanya. Tidak bisakah dia mencoba mengerti tentang situasi dirinya sekarang?

Thailand rasa tidak; Japan bukanlah orang yang cukup peduli terhadap keluarganya. Hey, jangan salahkan dia; Thailand sedang berbicara tentang orang yang melakukan oposisi terang-terangan –bahkan _penyerangan- _terhadap kakaknya.

Dan di akhir-akhirnya juga, Thailand mengerti. Hanya dia yang peduli terhadap keluarganya.

Hanya dirinya.

* * *

"Thailand."

"Ya, Viet?"

"Tentara EU sudah ada di sini."

"Mmm, aku tahu, ana."

"England dan France juga ada di sini."

"Ooh, baguslah. Ajaklah mereka ke dalam, ana. Aku akan segera membuat Pad Thai untuk makan siang."

Dia mendengar sang gadis menghela napasnya keras-keras. Dirinya merasa dibakar oleh pandangan kesal yang dilontarkan Vietnam, yang berusaha tidak dilihatnya dengan menyibukkan diri membaca buku yang, sejujurnya saja, tidak satupun kata dari sana terserap ke dalam otaknya. Bahkan Vietnam tahu bahwa dia hanya sedang berusaha mengelak, terutama melihat kacamatanya malah tergeletak dengan tenang di atas meja kayu berbentuk gajah di sebelah ranjangnya.

Thailand kemudian mendengar suara tapak-tapak kaki berpijak pada karpet merah kamarnya, dan dia merasakan bahwa gadis itu telah berada dekat sekali dengan tempatnya berselonjor di ranjang.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus selamanya, Thai."

Laki-laki itu menaruh buku yang tidak dibacanya itu di atas pangkuannya. Ia mengambil kacamatanya tanpa bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya, dan memakainya dengan mendorong tangkainya dengan tangannya—pergerakan yang membuat punggung tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Menyedihkan, sebenarnya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang menghilang sesaat di balik punggung tangan itu dari pandangan Vietnam.

Ia tahu suatu saat hari ini akan datang. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia tahu.

Agak lama, sebelum tangannya jatuh, dengan senyumnya yang biasa telah menghiasi wajahnya. "Hmm. Sebenarnya, aku bisa kalau aku mau, Viet."

"Kau mau membuat negara ini diisolasikan oleh seluruh dunia?"

"Mmm. Kalau memang harus begitu, biarlah, ana. Semuanya tidak akan apa-apa asal kita semua bersama-sama."

"Berarti kau sudah gila."

"Hm. Orang gila yang peduli pada keluarganya."

Cap dia sebagai maniak. Cap dia sebagai penggila. Cap apapun, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli pada keluarganya, sembilan orang yang paling dia sayangi—tidak akan ada orang –terutama orang-orang Eropa itu- yang boleh menyentuh mereka. Hanya dia seorang yang dapat menyentuh mereka dengan tangan bernoda darah itu—hanya dia seorang—

"Tapi, kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri."

* * *

Vietnam mengetahui dirinya. Dia adalah rivalnya seumur hidup. Dan, baru-baru ini, sepasang kekasih. Mungkin tidak lagi (atau _sedang_ tidak; kau tahu, on-and-off relationship? Hidup ini memang kompleks, terutama untuk seorang personifikasi negara seperti mereka), tapi setidaknya mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sejarah mereka dimulai dengan suatu klise yang biasanya akan ditemukan dalam novel cinta murahan yang pernah Thailand baca hanya karena bosan pada suatu hari yang panjang. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya, kisah cinta mereka memang seklise itu, tapi, yah, sesuatu itu klise karena semua orang menganggap mereka mudah diingat, bukan? Sesuatu yang sering kali dilihat oleh banyak orang dan sampai terukir dalam-dalam dalam ingatan mereka adalah klise, menurut pendapatnya.

Karena itulah, dia benar-benar mengingat pertemuan 'pertama' mereka. Pertemuan pertama setelah empat puluh tahun tidak pernah bersua.

Pada suatu siang –dia ingat, tanggal 13 Juli tahun 1902- dia menemukan Vietnam di luar pelataran istana, duduk di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang membuat tubuh mungilnya tersembunyi dalam lautan hijau daun yang memberi perlindungan pada hari yang terik itu.

Kalimat yang disebutkan di atas memang benar: 'menemukan', bukan 'bertemu'.

Thailand tidak menyambutnya saat itu. Dia beranjak pergi dari tempat dimana ia bisa melihatnya sedang sang gadis tidak melihatnya, masih terpaku melihat apapun yang ia lihat di atas dahan sana.

Akan dikatakan kembali, empasis tinggi pada kata 'saat itu'.

Pada malam harinya, ketika bulan bersinar agak kelam dan bintang-bintang tertutup oleh awan gelap pertanda hujan, Thailand kembali ke tempat dimana ia bisa melihatnya sedang Vietnam tidak melihatnya.

Vietnam masih ada di sana. Duduk dengan tenang sambil memegang batang pohon yang berwarna coklat eboni sebagai pegangan.

Saat itu (dan sebelumnya), Thailand mempunyai pikiran untuk meninggalkannya saja. Maksudnya, bukan urusannya bahwa Vietnam telah berada di sini. Ia bisa pergi dan berpikir seolah-olah bahwa dia tidak pernah melihat Vietnam hari ini. Ia sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan pihak barat yang ia tahu sedang menguasai wilayah Indo-Cina. Berkontradiksi dengan pikiran ini, Thailand tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Malahan, ia tersenyum.

Thailand memanggil namanya—berteriak, tentu, tetapi tidak terlalu kencang sehingga membuat para tentara yang berjaga di sekitar istana bergerak waspada dikarenakan mendengar suara. Tetapi itu sudah cukup, karena gadis itu dapat mendengarnya, dibuktikan dengan dirinya yang melihat ke bawah.

Saat-saat dimana Thailand merasa bahwa ia tersenyum dengan tulus dapat dihitung hanya dengan jari yang ada pada keempat tungkainya. Salah satu di antaranya adalah saat itu.

Vietnam tersenyum padanya sebelum menyuruhnya untuk naik ke atas

Didukung oleh otot-otot yang telah terbentuk sempurna oleh karena peperangan berkepanjangan pada masa lalu, Thailand memanjat pohon itu dengan kelincahan luar biasa, dan hanya dalam dua menit, dia telah menempatkan dirinya di sebelah gadis itu yang kembali melihat ke area luas istana Thailand. Gadis itu tidak bicara banyak saat itu. Tampaknya agak sedikit terguncang. Awalnya mereka hanya diam menatap langit malam yang sarat dengan bintang gemerlapan, sebelum Thailand mencoba menginisiasi sebuah perbincangan dengan satu kalimat "Mau mengobrol?" yang simpel. Vietnam mengangguk, dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya berbicara pelan-pelan; menceritakan kembali kejadian selama empat puluh tahun terakhir dimana mereka tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain. Dari situ, ia belajar bahwa pada saat itu, kondisi Vietnam di bawah kolonialisasi France cukup keras. Thailand ingat, saat itu Vietnam juga mengatakan tentang France yang memberinya hari libur saat itu untuk pergi ke tempat mana pun yang ia mau asal tidak terlalu jauh dari tanahnya. Vietnam telah bertemu dengan Cambodia dan Laos setiap hari, dan dia tidak terlalu mengenal Myanmar dengan baik. Bukan berarti dia mengenal Thailand dengan baik, asal kau mau mengatakan bahwa perihal 'Menghabiskan Seluruh Waktu Remaja Mereka Bertempur dengan Satu Sama Lain' termasuk salah satu cara sosialisasi mengenal orang lain. Karena itu dia datang ke sini. Vietnam berkata bahwa dia hanya ingin melihat gajah-gajah putih istana saja.

Thailand hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan itu, dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya karena ia menemukan bahwa gajah-gajah kesayangannya menarik.

Percakapan itu berlangsung tidak lama sebelum sang gadis mengutarakan permintaannya untuk segera kembali ke tanahnya. Tentu saja—ia memperbolehkannya, walau sebelum itu, ia mencoba-coba menerka alasan ia memilih dirinya—rivalnya—untuk dikunjunginya.

Dia mengutarakan hal ini, yang segera ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Vietnam sendiri sambil tertawa sedikit mengejek. Ia pergi tak lama kemudian, setelah berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali menemuinya lagi jika diberi kesempatan oleh France.

Dan tentu, Thailand ingat jelas tentang kejadian terakhir itu. Mata bulatnya yang bersinar, bentuk wajah yang tidak lagi bulat tetapi sedikit tirus, dan juga bentuk badan yang jauh lebih kurus daripada terakhir ia melihatnya. Perbudakan oleh orang Eropa itu, pasti. Tetapi yang pasti, ia paling jelas mengingat tentang sebuah warna merah kelambu sore, benar-benar mencolok walau di bawah bayang-bayang langit malam, yang mewarnai pipi sang gadis setelah ia mengutarakan terkaannya. Gadis yang berjalan ke arah lain, sebelum menghilang di balik puluhan bilik rumah-rumah yang menjulang sampai batas cakrawala.

Thailand tidak pernah membawa-bawa tentang hal ini ke depannya untuk meminta konfirmasi kepada orang yang bersangkutan, tetapi ia tahu sebenarnya terkaannya pada malam bersejarah itu benar.

Malam itu, ia pergi tidur dengan senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya.

Vietnam rindu padanya. Begitu pula dirinya.

* * *

Mata tidak bisa berbohong. Kalau ia sempat melihat kaca pada saat seperti ini, Thailand akan sadar bahwa mukanya berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

"Maaf?"

Vietnam menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. (Sesaat dalam pikirannya ia menyalahkan sifat genetik keturunan Asia yang mengharuskan mereka memiliki mata berwarna coklat tua atau hampir hitam seakan-akan mereka tidak memiliki pupil sama sekali. Seperti merasakan sebuah lubang hitam yang menyedot dirinya ke dalam kegelapan tanpa batas...) Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri—tubuhnya bergidik, oleh karena suasana ini!

Ya, semuanya karena Waktu itu. Berubah. Kapan terakhir kali Vietnam menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti ini?

Waktu adalah hal yang unik, dan magis.

Tempa sebuah baja dengan palu godam panas selama yang kau bisa, maka bukan sebilah pedang tajam yang akan kau dapatkan, tetapi logam yang hancur berantakan.

Isolasikan seseorang dari dunia luar selama yang kau bisa, maka bukan cinta yang akan kau dapatkan, tetapi pikiran yang hancur berantakan.

"Kau bukan 'peduli pada keluargamu', kau hanya 'peduli pada dirimu sendiri'," lanjut Vietnam dengan nada pelan. "Kau bukan seorang kakak yang peduli pada adik-adiknya. Kau hanyalah orang yang egois."

Ya, ia sudah sadar tentang hal ini. Ia telah lama mengetahui tentang hal ini. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin _mengakuinya. _Pernyataan ini membuat Thailand tidak berpikir; hanya berbicara—untuk mendapatkan justifikasi yang ia tahu seharusnya tidak diterimanya—"Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka—,"

Dan Thailand langsung menerima sebuah _bentakan_.

"Kau tidak melindungi mereka; kau _memperbudak_ mereka, Thailand! Kau pikir dengan mengurung mereka di sini, kau _bisa _melindungi mereka? Mereka semua _kesakitan_! Bukan merasa terlindungi!"

"Aku—,"

Thailand tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena pada saat itu Vietnam telah melompat ke arahnya, berniat untuk menerkam sambil memposisikan kedua lututnya yang ditekuk untuk menusuk perut Thailand yang terpampang tanpa pelindung sama sekali. Buku itu terlempar dari tangannya—bantal yang berserakan—suara lutut menghujam perut, dan suara berdebam, juga suara napas yang tersendat, terdengar. Kemudian suara keras buku tersebut yang mengenai pintu—dan lalu suara tamparan di pipi yang bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Orkestra suara yang berlangsung hanya sesaat itu diakhiri dengan suara pecahnya lensa kacamata yang menabrak lantai dengan eksotis.

Mereka diam, tetap dalam posisi seperti itu—dirinya yang terlentang di atas ranjang, dan Vietnam yang menghimpitnya di atas, tangan melayang di udara sedang pipinya merah bekas tamparan.

Seperti _deja vu_—kejadian itu!—berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, pikir Thailand. Sama seperti sekarang, tetapi juga berbeda. Betul, bukan? Ya, Thailand mengingatnya dengan jelas. Posisi yang sama seperti ini. Saat perang dulu. Serbuk mesiu, bau asap dan belerang, suara tamparan, warna darah yang terciprat...

Dan wajah Vietnam yang ditatapnya.

Entah kenapa, ia merasakan setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Kau sendirian," ujar Vietnam, membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata lagi jatuh ke atas pipi Thailand—seorang wanita yang kuat, pikir Thailand, mendengar tidak satupun silabel dari kata itu bergetar karena tangis. Bahkan tidak ada nada menuding yang mewarnai dua kata itu. Yang ada hanyalah pernyataan. Pernyataan yang menyakitkan—yang Thailand tahu memang _benar_.

Dia mencoba tersenyum, walau rasa-rasanya pergerakannya hanya menimbulkan kegetiran di wajahnya.

"Hmm. Memang cuman kau satu-satunya orang yang mengerti diriku, ana?"

Vietnam tidak mengindahkannya, hanya menempatkan tangannya di dadanya sebagai tumpuan, sedang tangannya yang satu lagi digunakannya untuk menghapus air mata yang ada di wajahnya. Setelah itu, Vietnam berkata, "Seharusnya, kita bisa tetap seperti dulu, kau tahu. Hanya saja—yah, mereka—tidak, aku dan _kau_—semuanya telah _tumbuh _dan _berkembang_, Thailand. Tidak akan benar-benar sama seperti dulu lagi."

"Waktu," tebaknya. Vietnam mengangguk.

"Ya, waktu." Thailand melihat Vietnam menutup matanya, dan gadis itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba agar tidak menangis lagi. "Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang tidak hanya keluarga saja. Mereka punya-,"

"-orang lain yang mereka cintai, ana?" tebak Thailand sambil tertawa.

Vietnam tersenyum getir. "Ya."

Mereka diam sesaat, mencoba menyerap percakapan yang baru mereka ucapkan itu ke dalam otak mereka. Vietnam sekali lagi menghela napasnya, lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berselonjor di sebelah Thailand yang terlentang di ranjangnya yang besar.

Thailand merasakan sebuah tangan kecil berjalan ke dadanya—tangan kecil itu diam di sana, tertidur di atas dadanya yang kembang-kempis mengolah udara.

Thailand berpikir, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak tertidur berdua seperti ini. Menghirup hawa baru yang dibawa oleh gadis itu ke dalam ruangan, ia rindu bau khas miliknya yang seperti rasa lembab lotus yang tergenang di air. Atau pandangan tebaran rambut-rambut hitam yang berserakan tak karuan di atas ranjang, bersinar gemerlap di bawah lampu yang remang-remang menyinari ruangan.

Ia _rindu_.

"...Kau seharusnya berkata padaku kalau kau kesepian," ujar Vietnam.

"Kalau pun aku mau mengatakan hal ini pada seorang pun, aku tidak bisa. Kalian semua meninggalkanku, ana," balasnya, tanpa perasaan apa pun. Hanya senyum. Senyum biasa seorang Thailand.

Mereka berdua terdiam setelah itu. Saat-saat keheningan itu terasa sedikit menyesakkan, sebelum Vietnam bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. Dari sana, ia berjalan di atas ranjang, kemudian memposisikan dirinya dan duduk di sekitar bagian abdomen lelaki yang masih terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Vietnam menatapnya dengan pandangan semu. Mata hitam yang merefleksikan postur tubuhnya. Alis tipis yang dikerutkan. Pandangan yang tampak tak merelakan...

"...Maaf."

Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya—tipis—hanya di ujungnya saja—sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya kembali.

"_Kau _tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Ya," ujarnya sambil menyelipkan sepasang tangan ke lekuk pinggang Vietnam. Ia memeluknya sambil bangun, menanamkan kepalanya ke tubuh gadis itu—menghirup bau tubuh gadis itu—semua bau darah dan asap nostalgia yang segera digantikan oleh harum parfum bunga mawar yang samar-samar...

Adiknya. Rivalnya. _Kekasihnya._

"Aku mencintaimu, Vietnam."

Tik, tik, tik, tik, tik. Waktu berjalan. Lima detik yang berlanjut berbunyi seperti lima tetes air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah dalam waktu hanya sepersekian detik, terasa begitu singkat, tetapi juga—aah, bagaimana Thailand bisa menjelaskan hal ini? Semuanya terasa..._magis_. Seperti Waktu.

Kalau diartikan, rasanya seperti mencium bau hujan. Begitu menyengat dan membuat segar—sesuatu yang ingin kau hirup untuk selama-selamanya. _Tetapi!_ Hal inilah yang membuatmu sedih: pemahaman dalam pikiran rasional yang berpikir begitu awan abu-abu yang menggantung di atas langit selesai menangis, semua rasa dan bau ini akan, kau tahu, _hilang_—digantikan oleh rasa pengap sinar matahari yang menyesakkan dada.

Karena pada saat itulah Vietnam berhenti memeluknya.

"Tapi tidak begini caranya."

Pelukan itu terlepas dalam sebuah gerakan yang tampak tak merelakan, tetapi sang lelaki tidak sekalipun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk untuk segera mengejar Vietnam yang telah berjalan ke pintu. Seakan ia mengerti bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya, Vietnam _takkan _kembali kepadanya.

Apa Thailand sudah bilang bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan warna mata orang-orang Asia? Yang tentang bagaimana semua warna mata orang-orang Asia itu sehitam langit malam, seolah-olah di bola mata itu ada sebuah lubang hitam yang menganga?

Ia merasa terganggu karena hal itu. Karena, semua bola mata hitam itu mengingatkan Thailand kepada _dirinya_.

Lebih tepatnya, bola mata hitamnya yang memancarkan _kesendirian _saat ia melihatnya di dalam cermin.

Seperti bagaimana ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya yang menyedihkan di balik refleksi iris hitam Vietnam, yang sekarang menatap ke arahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Maaf_," katanya, dengan suara yang bergetar. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf...,

"_Siam_."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, pintu itu tertutup.

Dan Thailand hanya sendirian di sana.

Selesai.

...

Thailand menggeser tubuhnya dari ranjang dan berdiri, agak goyah.

...

Ruangan itu seakan-akan diisi oleh kehampaan. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan; seakan-akan suara sebuah jarum yang jatuh bisa bergema dan menghancurkan gendang telinganya.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

(Dia mendengar suara-suara kaki yang berlari susul-menyusul di koridor luar ruangan... Dan suara orang-orang Eropa menjijikkan itu yang berteriak meminta penangkapannya segera)

Apa yang _harus _dilakukannya?

...Thailand melirik ke samping. Ia menemukan pecahan kacamatanya yang sudah teronggok –tak berguna- di atas lantai. Dan lebih jauh dari itu, ia melihat seonggok garis yang tertidur di pojok ruangan—

aah, itu, kan—

...sebuah...

...ya.

Dia berjalan terseok-seok ke sana. Menunduk, dan mengangkat garis hitam –yang jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi-, nyatanya adalah sebuah pedang. Pedang kesayangannya.

Sudah lama sekali, pikirnya sambil mengelus sarung pedangnya yang berwarna hitam dengan lembut. Jika ia tidak salah, Thailand terakhir memakai pedang kesayangannya ini saat Perang Dunia 2 dulu; ia tidak terlalu nyaman memakai pistol atau meriam atau segala macam bahan peledak seperti itu. Ia lebih senang merasakan sensasi saat mengiris sebuah daging atau dentuman banjir yang meletup-letup di telinganya ketika dari dalam irisan yang dibuatnya keluar sungai darah yang menjilati wajahnya. Cara yang tradisional –dan repot dan kotor- memang selalu membuat dirinya lebih puas.

Thailand mengangkat pedang itu dengan tangannya—terasa begitu pas menetap pada tiap-tiap lekukan pada jari-jarinya yang kasar karena perang. Seakan-akan pedang itu serasa lega telah kembali ke rumahnya. Ditimbang-timbangnya benda metal yang tersembunyi di dalam sarungnya, ringan seperti bulu oleh sebab latihan berdarah yang sudah tak terhitung banyaknya.

Thailand menutup matanya, sedang tangannya beralih untuk memegang gagang pedang...

...suara baja beradu dengan suara sarung pedang yang disisihkan terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan...

Pedang yang telanjang telah digenggamnya dengan mantap pada kedua tangannya.

Pintu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan dua orang Eropa berambut pirang yang menyeruak masuk dengan pistol di tangan.

Thailand membuka matanya, dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah dua pasang mata berwarna hijau dan juga ungu milik kedua orang Eropa itu.

Dan—

apa yang _kau _pikir akan dilakukannya?

* * *

_sepuluh anak kecil berlari di atas pilar hijau_

_dengan wajah ceria matahari yang berkilau_

_diantaranya, ada seorang anak laki yang memegang_

_tangan seorang anak perempuan, tak sekalipun renggang_

_._

_dalam dua pasang mata yang bersinar tanpa ragu,_

_di bawah sinar matahari sore yang melimpah ruah_

_keduanya mengucap sebuah sumpah:_

"_selamanya, aku akan mencintaimu"

* * *

_

"Selamat tidur, ana! Sampai berjumpa lagi lain waktu!"

_END

* * *

_

Historical notes!

1902: Waktu kira-kira dimana markas utama Prancis di ketiga negara Indo-Cina dipindahkan ke Hanoi

Lotus: Lambang bunga nasional Vietnam

Siam: Nama asli Thailand sebelum berubah menjadi, err, Thailand, pada tahun 1942 (yang kemudian berubah lagi menjadi Siam yang lalu berubah _lagi _menjadi Thailand pada tahun berapa saia lupa –dihajar-)

Ooh, dan untuk penjelasan yang Thailand meminta seluruh Asia Tenggara itu, anggap saja Thailand itu seperti membentuk sebuah Asia!Uni-Soviet. Dan saia beranggapan, walaupun blok Axis menang pada PD2, pada nanti-nantinya EU juga tetap bakal ada. This is 21st century, no? -plak-

A/N: Haruskah saia mengumumkan bahwa ini adalah fic multi-chapter saia yang _benar-benar_ tamat? (baiklah, cuman 2 chapter, but you know the deal) Astaga, padahal fic ini (sekali lagi) hampir hiatus gara-gara saia susah menulis bagian terakhirnya (karena, okeh, saia ngaku sebagai author gagal, Thailand itu NORAK –ditabok-).

Wokeh! Berikutnya, saia akan mencoba menyelesaikan Rattling Cry secepatnya! Terimakasih telah membaca fic ini :D Saia harap anda akan membaca fic-fic saia yang lain~ x3


End file.
